TWD fanfic
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Azumi es una niña albina que despertó en pleno apocalipsis zombie, sus padres están desaparecidos y ella debe encontrarlos. pero en su camino para buscar a su familia conocerá a Carl que se convertirá en su enemigo y en su primer amor. *Dedicado a mi amiga Stefy*
1. Azumi

Capitulo 1: Azumi.

Hay una casa medio despintada, casi hecha ruinas a 5m bajo tierra, no hay nadie dentro, todo esta oscuro, hay brazos de color gris con manchas de sangre que sobresalen del techo (Son zombies muertos), en una habitación había una capsula de color blanco oxidada, soltaba nitrógeno liquido congelado, el vidrio estaba empañado pero se podía ver a una niña de pelo blanco con mechones rosas llamada Azumi.

A lo lejos se veían las luces de unas linternas, un grupo de 4 hombres y una mujer iban caminando por un túnel de tierra.

Carol: Porque estamos aquí?

Rick: Estamos buscando a una chica desaparecida llamada Azumi.

Ve la foto de Azumi con el cabello rosa y ojos marrones muy claros.

Rick: Ya llegamos a la casa.

Carl: Esta destruida…no hay nadie aquí

Rick: Tiene que estar aquí…no pudo haber escapado porque sino ella se moriría asfixiada y después se convertiría en caminante.

Entran a la casa, todos se dividen en grupos para buscar a Azumi. Rick reviso el piso de arriba, Carol fue a buscar en la cocina, Daryl y Carl en la sala.

Carl ve una maquina blanca despintada, y el vidrio de la puerta estaba empañado pero logra ver a Azumi.

Carl: YA LA ENCONTRE!

Rick: Que pasa?

Carl: Encontré a Azumi papa!

Rick se asoma al vidrio de la puerta y ve a Azumi, la puerta se abre de forma automática, y Azumi se despierta pero cae inconsciente al piso.

Rick: Seguro que es ella? No es igual a la chica de la foto.

Carl: Estoy seguro que es ella…yo la vi, tiene el pelo blanco y algunos mechones rosas.

Rick acerca la foto original junto al rostro de Azumi y si eran iguales.

Rick: Es ella! Hay que llevarla a la prisión antes de que aparezcan los caminantes y la asesinen.

Daryl carga a Azumi y todos salen de ahí, Carol llevaba una bolsa con comida para llevar a la prisión y la ropa de Azumi.

Al llegar a la prisión, Maggie, Lizzie y los demás los estaban esperando.

Maggie: ¿Y? ¿Encontraron a Azumi?

Rick: Shh…si, esta dormida…llévala a una celda.

Maggie carga a Azumi como si fuera un bebe y se la lleva dentro de la prisión. Cierran bien el portón para que no entren los Zombies.


	2. Una nueva vida

Capitulo 2: Nueva vida.

Cuando Azumi despierta esta en una celda de una prisión, la puerta estaba abierta.

Azumi: Esto no esta pasando…otra vez tengo la pesadilla frecuente en la que voy a la cárcel por un crimen o algo así

XXX: Te equivocas, no es un sueño.

Azumi se asoma y ve a una chica de pelo rubio recogido en una trenza y ojos azules, llevaba una remera de rayas rosas desteñida y un pantalón marrón claro.

Azumi: Q-quien eres?

XXX: Me llamo Lizzie…tu?

Azumi: S-soy Azumi, un gusto conocerte…que haces aquí?

Lizzie: Nos refugiamos de los zombies…por?

Azumi: Z-zombies? Espera! Me descongele en pleno Apocalipsis Zombie? Se supone que la maquina me mantendría congelada hasta que todo termine…así me lo explicaron mis padres.

Lizzie: Y donde están tus padres?

Azumi: No lo se…lo único que quiero es encontrarlos, quiero irme de aquí.

XXX: No puedes salir afuera es peligroso, y veo que ya despertaste.

Azumi: R-rick?

Rick: Te encuentras bien?

Azumi: S…si, gracias por preguntar…hace tiempo que no te veo… ¿Cómo estas?

Rick: Vivo, por suerte

Azumi: ¿Dónde estoy Rick?

Rick: Te encuentras en una prisión, es nuestro refugio para protegernos de los caminantes.

Azumi: ¿"Caminantes"?

Rick: Los zombies Azumi…nosotros le decimos Caminantes asi que acostúmbrate.

Azumi: Em…prefiero llamarlos Zombies antes que eso, gracias…(Le ruge el estomago) Me dio hambre! ¿Cuántos dias llevo sin comer?

Carol: No lo se Azumi, pero no pasaron dias, sino años.

Azumi: AÑOS?!

Carol: Si Azumi, estuviste congelada durante mucho tiempo, encontramos tu casa bajo tierra, casi te atacan los caminantes…logramos rescatarte, estabas inconsciente.

Azumi: Espera! Empiezo a recordar todo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback (Año ?)*<em>**

**_Azumi volvía a casa luego de ir al colegio, entro a casa y sus padres estaban preparando cosas para irse._**

**_Azumi: Hola mama…ya llegue!_**

**_Mary (Mama de Azumi): Hija! Que bueno que llegaste!_**

**_Azumi: Que pasa? Porque guardan cosas en una mochila? Nos vamos de viaje?_**

**_Ben (Papa de Azumi): No Azumi, vamos a huir…tenemos que irnos de este vecindario, no es seguro._**

**_Azumi: No entiendo! Además…NO ME QUIERO IR! ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ! Me gusta este vecindario, la escuela y todo lo demás…QUIERO QUEDARME!_**

**_Mary: Hija, dentro de muchos años te voy a explicar porque huimos de aquí…ahora eres muy pequeña para entenderlo._**

**_Azumi: Mama! No me molestes! Ya tengo 12 años y voy a cumplir 13 dentro de unos dias! Soy grande para que me expliques la situación!_**

**_Mary baja la mirada._**

**_Mary: No quería llegar a esto…(ve a Ben) Amor, encárgate de Azumi…yo me iré de aquí, nos encontramos en la plaza en 2 horas_**

**_Ben: De acuerdo…(ve a Azumi) Vamos hija, acompañame…_**

**_Toma a Azumi del brazo y la lleva a la sala a una capsula blanca con una camilla negra dentro y una manguera de nitrógeno congelado dentro._**

**_Azumi: Q-que vas a hacer?!_**

**_Ben: Tranquila…(Mete a Azumi en la capsula) Ahora…prométeme que cuando te descongeles…encontraras a los sobrevivientes de este desastre y les contaras toda tu historia_**

**_Azumi: NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS PAPA DEJAME SALIR!_**

**_No pudo terminar de hablar porque en solo 4 segundos Azumi ya estaba completamente congelada._**

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

* * *

><p>Azumi: Y eso fue lo que paso…creo…<p>

Rick: Tus padres no te dijeron que había caminantes sueltos por la calle? Porque?

Azumi: N-no lo se, dijeron que me explicarían todo cuando fuera mayor…

Se oye un llanto de bebe, aparece una mujer de piel negra, pelo largo recogido en rastas, usaba una vincha de colores, una musculosa roja, pantalones color militar, botas negras y cargaba a una bebe rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve en sus brazos.

Michonne: Rick…Judith se despertó, esta llorando, no se como calmarla.

Azumi: E-es tu hija?

Rick: Tengo 2, una hija y un hijo.

Azumi se acerca a ver a Judith.

Azumi: Es muy bonita…porque llora?

Rick: No lo se…no puedo calmarla, cada vez que se despierta llora…creo que quiere a su madre.

Azumi: No creo que sea por eso…ya se! Tengo una canción de cuna para calmarla.

Rick: Puedes cantarla?

Azumi: Si, mi mama me la cantaba cuando era pequeña todas las noches antes de dormir, quizás funcione con ella.

Azumi carga a Judith en brazos y empieza a cantar una canción de cuna en latín. Cuando Azumi termino de cantar Judith se quedo dormida otra vez.

Rick: Funciono. Dejo de llorar, gracias Azumi.

Azumi: De nada…(le sigue rugiendo el estomago) Rick ¿hay algo para comer aquí?

Rick: Claro (Ve a Daryl) Daryl, lleva a azumi a buscar algo de comer…

Daryl: De acuerdo…

Se va seguido de Azumi. Salen afuera y azumi ve un comedor improvisado.

Azumi: Que es esto? Lo hicieron ustedes?

Daryl: Si, lo construimos para que la prisión sea mas confortable…

Azumi: A-SOM-BRO-SO! :D

Daryl: ¿Tienes hambre Azumi? Aca tengo algo para que comas.

Daryl saca una bolsa con unos snack y se los entrega a Azumi.

Azumi: Snack? Creí que ya no existían…digo…porque…pensé que había que cazar para comer…jejeje

Daryl: a veces hay que cazar cuando no tienes nada para comer…

Azumi: Ah…como en la edad media no es así?

Daryl: Sí…mas o menos…

Azumi se pone a comer los snacks que le dio Daryl.

Azumi: Gracias Daryl!...oye, me caes bien…deberíamos ser amigos.


	3. Aprendiendo a Sobrevivir

Capitulo 3: Aprendiendo a Sobrevivir.

Después de comer, Azumi fue a dar una vuelta por la prisión, quería conocer los alrededores de su "Nuevo Hogar", mientras estaba caminando se tropezó con una rama y cayo frente al alambrado lleno de Zombies dispuestos a atacarla.

Azumi: AAAAAAAAAGH! (Se cubre la cara con ambos brazos)

Los zombies del alambrado se amontonaron entre ellos y trataban de tirar la cerca que los separaba de Azumi. Ella creyó que su vida iba a terminar hoy, pero escucho un disparo, al levantar la cabeza vio a un zombie muerto, con la frente agujereada por un tiro.

Azumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Se oyen mas disparos y todos los zombies caen muertos al piso, Azumi se tapaba los ojos pero por alguna extraña razón quería seguir viendo a los zombies morir, ver su sangre y sus sesos volando por los aires…(Oke eso sonó MUY SADICO!).

XXX: Oye! Niña…te encuentras bien?

Azumi no respondió, se quedo totalmente estática viendo la escena.

XXX: Hey! Me oyes? Te encuentras bien? Responde!

Azumi:..., Eh? Ah! S-si estoy bien, estoy bien…gracias por preguntar, solo me quede shockeada.

XXX: No estas acostumbrada a matar zombies?

Azumi: N-no…¿Quién eres tú?

Azumi vio a un chico de su misma edad.

XXX: Te conozco de algún lado?

Azumi: No…repito mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tu?

XXX: Ah! Perdón! No me presente no es así? Me llamo Carl

Azumi: Soy Azumi...ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a quitarme la sangre de mi ropa…

Se levanta y entra a la prisión para irse al baño a cambiarse y poder lavar su ropa manchada de sangre, Azumi termina de cambiarse y sale del baño.

Azumi: Ahora que hago?...creo que utilizare armas para pelear con los zombies…Pero que estoy diciendo? Soy Pacifista! No mato a nadie ni aunque este convertido en un p*to zombie ¬¬…O si?

Azumi toma una pistola que había en una de las mesas del comedor, se dirige al patio, camina hasta el alambrado y los zombies estaban empujando el alambrado para poder pasar.

Azumi (Apunta con el arma): Ok…aquí voy…

Respira hondo y empieza a disparar, la bala salio volando a un zombie pero solo le rozo el cuello, se produce un corte y salen unas gotitas de sangre del zombie.

Azumi: O_o Que mierda?...OLVÍDALO! (Tira el arma) soy mala con esto! Nunca voy a aprender a sobrevivir si no manejo una p*ta arma ¬¬

Empieza a llover y Azumi entra corriendo a la prisión, entra a su celda y se sienta en la cama a pensar como haría para sobrevivir sin tener que matar a un zombie.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, azumi se levanto temprano para ir a practicar a usar otra vez el arma que dejo tirada ayer en el patio.<p>

Salio al patio, tomo de nuevo el arma, apunto a un zombie, disparo y otra vez erró.

Azumi: Porque no me sale? ¬¬

XXX: Tienes problemas para manejar un arma?

Azumi se da vuelta y ve a una mujer de pelo corto gris, usaba una remera roja, abrigo beige, jeans y zapatillas gastadas.

Azumi: Si…el problema es que soy pacifista y no mato a nadie…

XXX: Ese no es el problema, eres una principiante y aun no puedes manejar una pistola…toma

Le da un cuchillo (una navaja) a Azumi.

XXX: Escóndela dentro de tu falda, y sácala lo mas rápido que puedas para matar a los caminantes…ojala te sirva, me llamo Carol.

Azumi: S-soy Azumi…gracias…

Carol se aleja y Azumi guarda la navaja en un bolsillo que tenia en la falda, entra de nuevo a la prisión, mas tarde estaban todos preparando cosas para irse de expedición.

Azumi: Em…A donde nos vamos?

Rick: Nos vamos a buscar cosas para comer…no tenemos nada…

Azumi: Quiero ir!

Rick: No señorita, te vas a quedar aquí con los niños y Carol

Azumi: Porque?! Yo quiero ir! ¬¬

Rick: Es por tu bien Azumi

Azumi: Pero…estoy armada! Tengo un cuchillo! (Lo saca) ves?

Rick: Aun así…te quedas en la prisión, no quiero que te pase nada.

Azumi: Ok… (Baja la mirada)


End file.
